Campus' Worst Generation
by Anne Nonimus
Summary: This is about Modern High School AU I guess. Lol.
1. Chapter 1-The Bedroom Signs

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Very obvious, right? It's Oda Eiichiro's! Yay!

@ Ace, Sabo, Luffy's Residence

"Shanks, can you please wake the boys up? It's getting late. They have to be in school on time." Makino yelled from the kitchen. She is currently preparing breakfast for the boys. Since she's the only female in the house, she's responsible for all the household chores and she plays the role of being a mother to the ASL Brothers.

"But I'm still on the bathroom!" Shanks shouted from the bathroom, just enough for Makino to hear. He is brushing his teeth.

"Please?" Makino pleaded sweetly.

 _Argh, how can I say NO to her? She's so damn sweet! S_ hanks thought. "Okay, okay. I'll go ahead." He finished brushing his teeth and proceeded to the room of those three stupid brothers. He hated the fact that they got the largest room in the house. It supposedly theirs, His and Makino's room. The three actually have their own rooms, but they told Makino that they want to sleep together and share the same room. Makino approved the idea and told them that they can occupy the masters bedroom since it perfectly fits for them. He hate the idea because it only means that they had to transfer in one of their rooms, which is not as big as before. Just for you to know, they choosed Sabo's room since it is the cleanest of all, or the only clean ONE. Shanks is now in front of the ASL brother's room and facing their ASL room rules written on a white cardboard paper.

Please read before entering:

ASL ROOM RULES:

1\. People with names below are not allowed to enter:

-Monkey D. Garp

-Shanks

2\. Do not touch anything. The mess are designed by Luffy. It's an obstacle course to keep us fit.

3\. Respect the 3 O's: Our room, our space, our businesses.

4\. In case the door do not open, do not enter.

5\. Bring FOODS before entering. No FOODS, no entry.

WARNING: Violaters will be burned by Ace, Survivors will be burned by Ace again.

Written by: Sabo

Formed by: ASL

Stupid kids. Shanks thought. He entered the room and saw that they are not sleeping on their beds. They are sleeping on the floor with blankets under them instead. He sweatdropped seeing their sleeping positions. Sabo is lying his back with both arms at his side. Beside him is Ace, curled up on his side with his one arm under he's head and the another one is on Sabo's chest. Luffy is over his brothers' torsos. He's both arms are up and he's stomach is exposed. Actually, it is only Luffy who sleep very weird.

"Oi, Ace, Sabo, Luffy!" Shanks said while kicking them. His two hands are shoved in his front pockets. The three moves a bit, but still asleep. Luffy even dares to rub his exposed tummy while drooling for meat. Shanks tapped Luffy's face using his foot to wake him up, but Luffy drooled on it. Argh, how disgusting! Vein popped out of his head. He doesn't know how to get rid of it until he saw Ace move a bit and sticked it on his face. Much better, hahaha! Ace unconciously moved his hand and wiped the saliva from his face and transferred it on Sabo's cheek. Shanks raised an eyebrow to them, he then focused to Luffy and tap his face for the second time.

"Oi, Luffy! If you want meat, get up and eat!" He repeatedly hitting his face. Luffy opened his eyes half-lidded, but still not fully awake. He felt something is touching him and he can even smelled the aroma of Makino's cooking from the kitchen since Shanks didn' t mind to close the door after intruding the room.

"Me-meat!" Luffy grabbed Shanks foot and bite it. Shanks shouted in pain and blew Luffy's bite after he got his foot back. He thought he'll be missing his fingers. This damn kid. Shanks thought. Turning his head back to them, he is surprised that they are still in their deep slumber despite his loud shout. How come Makino can wake them up so easily? He questioned himself. His eyebrow is twitching. I've got to think of an idea!

"Okay, okay. Voice test. Voice test. Ahem. Ahem." Shanks is testing his voice because it is needed to sound his script very realistic and he even thought of himself as the smartest person in the world because of his bright idea. Satisfied with his voice, he is now going to start.

"G-Ga-Garp! Why are you here?!" He shouted nervously, but it was just an acting of course. The three sleepy heads ear's twitch.

One...

Two...

Three...

"Grandpa is here! Waaah! I'm still not taking a bath!" Luffy shouted. He started running around the room, doesn't even know what to do.

"Sabo, let me take a bath first!" Ace is trying to stop Sabo from going inside the bathroom.

"I'm the first one here!" Sabo is pulling Ace away. They have a funny position outside the bathroom.

"Give way for me, give way for me!" Luffy shouted as he ran through Ace and Sabo's direction.

"Luffy, the bathroom schedule is Ace first, Luffy last." Ace proclaimed, still fighting over the bathroom.

"What kind of schedule is that! I don't agree!" Sabo complained, now smashing Ace's face.

"No, I mean get out of the way! I can't stop my feet from ru--! Ace and Sabo froze when they saw Luffy coming their way. Before they can grab the chance of avoiding him, they already bumped to each other and carried inside the bathroom. A loud noise inside can be heard.

Shanks laughed for his success. He doesn't even know where he will put his overflowing happiness. The three, after recovering from what happened and realizing that the Garp thing is just a prank, got up and headed where Shanks was. They found him on Sabo's bed enjoying his moment.

"You must see your faces!" Shanks said, still laughing. The three lined-up and crossed their arms, giving him an annoyed look.

"Shanks, you evil! Don't you know how to read?!" Luffy asked while air puffing out his nose. Shanks stop laughing, but a face of a happy man is still visible.

"How about you? Don't you even know how to wake up by yourself?" He smirked. The three frowned.

"You nearly give us heart attacks!" Ace exclaimed.

"It is Garp-sama we are talking about here!" Sabo added.

Shanks snickered and stand up. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, just clean up and eat your breakfast. Don't make the food wai--" Before he could finished his statement, Ace, Sabo and Luffy ran, beating the speed of The Flash. He just left in their room sweatdropping.

@Zoro's Residence

Perona just finished preparing breakfast. She is now transferring the foods from the kitchen to the dining room where Mihawk is sipping his cup of coffee while reading the daily newspaper. She realized that Zoro was still not there. She looked at the wall clock, 6:45 am.

"Isn't it Zoro's first day of school today?" Perona asked.

"I think so." Mihawk answered as he took another sip of coffee.

"That moron." Perona's eyebrows met and her lips pouted. "I better woke his sleeping muscled brain." She then started walking upstairs.

[In front of Zoro's door through his room]

"Now, what's this?" Perona raised her eyebrow and took the pieces of papers bind together and taped on the door.

The fist page stated:

To Perona

The second page stated:

Tip on how to enter my room properly:

1\. Do not

The third page stated:

Stay alive. Keep yourself out of my room!

The forth page stated:

The picture of the last person entered my room is on the next page.

The last page stated:

*A doodle of a stickman burying another stickman*

She snickered upon reading it. "So, he know how to write?" She then tear the papers into pieces and intrudes the room.

"Oi, Zoro! It's already quarter to seven! Get your lazy ass up there!" She crossed her arms. Zoro is still on his bed. He lies on his front with his hands wrapped around the pillow, and his head turned to one side. "Hmm..." Zoro made a sound.

"Oi, ZO-RO!!!" Perona shouted. She then started poking him, flicking him, and pinching him. "Oi! MA-RI-MO!!!" Upon saying this, she saw his eyebrow shaked. "Maaa-riii--"

"Shut up, Perona!" Zoro yelled as he sit on his bed then gripped his blanket tightly. Perona raised an eyebrow to him and gave a what-is-your-freaking-problem look.

"Why are you even here?!" He asked slash shouted.

"Because I'm not there!" She placed her hands on her hips. Zoro facepalmed.

"How you got inside my room?!" He asked.

"I used the door, of course!" She answered.

"How can you got inside if the door is locked!" He's making a hand gesture of an explaining person.

"Use a key, idiot!" She exlaimed as her forehead touches his. He gritted his teeth in anger.

"I'm talking about you, how you unlocked the door if the key is inside my room!" He argued.

"Who needs a key if the door is unlocked, stupid!" She argued back. He is really annoyed, maybe he really forgot to unlock the door.

"Have you seen the notes?" He asked as he push Perona's forehead away from him.

"Yeah. Actually, I'm impressed you know how to write!" She teased.

"Well, I'm so disappointed you didn't know how to read..." He teased back with a smirk. "...and to understand! Pity on Mihawk, he's wasting his money in your studies." He snickered as he rised from bed. "Now, who's the idiot again?" His face nearly touching Perona's. He saw her annoyed look then backed out and started walking through the door. He thought he won the argument.

"Wh-what?!" Perona asked in disbelief. She just couldn't accept that a person who doesn't know the difference between left and right is trying to call her an idiot. Zoro reaches the handle of the door, but before he left Perona alone in his room, he suddenly fell down on his knees.

"Sorry, I'm an idiot. I wish I just didn't born." Zoro said negatively and Perona laughed at him.

@Sanji's Residence

"Good morning Sanji-kun!" A blue-haired girl greeted as Sanji opened his eyes. She is lying on the bed beside him. "Vivi-chwan?" He asked in confusion. "Did you sleep well?" She placed her soft palm on his cheek. Sanji got a nosebleed and blushed. "Wh-why are you here Vivi-chwan?" He then noticed that the woman is covered with white blanket covering her naked body. Her cleavage is exposed though. His heart beats faster. "What do you mean by that? Didn't you remember what happened to US last night?" Vivi said seductively as she moves her hand down to his chest. Now, he's heartbeat is three times faster than the normal. "La-last night? Wh-what happen between the two of us?"

"Two of us?" A raven-haired girl entered the room. She's wearing a big, white v-neck shirt which is obviously Sanji's. "Maybe you mean, three of us?" She walked sexily through the bed. He's heartbeat was now like a beating drum. His face is as red as a tomato. "What happen last night?" He asked, though he felt like he already knew the answer.

"It seems our Sanji forgot what he did last night." Vivi giggled.

"Why don't we do it again with our little eggplant to make him remember?" Robin smiled.

"I think that's a good idea, Vivi-chwan! Robin-chwan!" Sanji said excitedly as he made his signature funny look with heart-shaped eyes and nosebleed. He's about to hug the two sexy women in front of him when something came into his mind... little eggplant? And when did Robin-chwan called me that? It is only the old geezer call me that! Wa-wait! Don't tell me... don't tell me...

"Yes, Sanji-kun. Welcome to your worst nightmare!" Sanji looked back and saw the face of Zeff on Robin's body. He/she is raising his/her leg. Patty's face is on Vivi's. He/she got a rolling pin in his/her hand. Sanji's face was in horror. Before he could ever dodge, he is already beaten up.

"Wake up, you little eggplant! Stop your pervert brain from dreaming!" Zeff yelled as he continuously kicking Sanji.

"You shitty brat! Get your body up and not just your active c*ck!" Patty shouted. He used the rolling pin to wake him up.

"Are you waking him up or your sending him to death?" Carne sweatdropped upon seeing the scene.

Sanji came back to the real world and rised from the dead, I mean, rised on the bed. "Enough with beating!" He shouted. "Don't you know privacy? What are you doing in my room? Didn't you see the sign on the door?!"

"Ah, you mean this? Do not enter if you don't have b*bs. Shoes and shirts required, bras and panties optional." Carne read the sign he took from the door.

"Yeah that! And all of you don't have that, so OUT!" Sanji shouted pointing out the door.

"How rude this little eggplant can be? Huh?" And kicked Sanji on his head once more and walked throughout the room.

"Ouch, that old geezer!" He rubbed his head.

"Oi, you better fix yourself. It's your first day of class, right?" Patty crossed arms.

"Oh, shit! How I forgot that?! I'll be able to see Robin-chwan and Vivi-chwan's faces again!" Sanji said in excitement. "I better prepare myself!" And he twirled toward the shower room remembering his dream without the last part.

END of Chapter 1

A/N: There you go, minna! You might find my stories boring or lacking of something, pardon me. That's because I'm not really good at telling stories. Pardon my grammars or spellings too. I'm not really an English Proficient.


	2. Chapter 2-Driving to School

Chapter 2-Driving to School

This is the result of my boredom. Forgive me. Lol.

"Makino, I'll be going ahead." Sabo just finished placing his school supplies inside his backpack. He is now facing the mirror and fixing his hair.

"Oh, are you going to fetch Koala?" Makino asked, on her hands are dirty dishes. Ace and Luffy were still eating their breakfast.

"Yeah." He was still in the front of the mirror.

"Swabuo, fwixwing yowr hewyr won't chuange da fwack that yur cuerly luayk Duedwan! ("Sabo, fixing your hair won't change the fact that you're curly like Dadan!") Luffy said while his mouth is full of meat.

"Ishtop feysching dua mwirrowr andh feysh dua ishteewing whiil. Kowalua ish weitwing foar yuw." ("Stop facing the mirror and face the steering wheel. Koala is waiting for you!") Ace said from the dining room. He keeps on putting steaks in his mouth. Sabo is in the living room. He looked at them with boring face. You're saying that because it's not you being bothered. He is a little bit envy to them for they are eating as much as they want. He's still hungry, but Koala told him to fetch her early than early, even it means no food in his stomach. How cruel can she be to me?

"Okay then, I'll better go now." Sabo grabbed his backpack placed on the glass table. He waved his hand.

"Shee yeah luatwer!" ("See you later!") Luffy and Ace said in chorus.

"Be careful in driving, Sabo." Makino told him with concern.

"I better go on, too." Shanks took his briefcase.

"Shwanks, yuare stwill hwere?!" Luffy asked.

"Luffy, don't talk when your mouth is full! I can't understand you!" Shanks yelled.

Luffy swallowed the foods. "So, if I can speak clearly, I can talk even my mouth is full?" He asked innocently. Then started biting big chunks of meat.

"Of course! That's a talent!" Shanks answered him. He winked and thumbs up. Makino grabbed the ladle and spanked it on Shanks' head. "Shaaanks! And when does it become a talent? Stop giving them the wrong idea!" The two argued about that issue while Luffy didn't seem to mind at all and continue eating and so as Ace.

Meanwhile in New World's highway, a certain car is standing out from the rest...

"Franky, you're new car is amazing!" \\(*0*)/ Usopp said in admiration. He liked the idea of him putting a body massage on the chair.

"I want to ride here forever!" (*)/ Chopper admitted. He was bouncing on the car's backseat. It was like he was bouncing on the clouds, in a slow motion. "Luffy will surely like this!" Chopper added happily.

"Awww! Luffy-bro will surely feel like SUPEEER!" Franky said while doing his signature pose and driving. The car (or more than like a truck) got on the other track. The people inside yelled in fear when they're about to be hitted by another vehicles. "Oopps! Better not do the pose while there's other car around." Then he laughed.

"Maybe you mean while driving!" Usopp argued, but Franky just continued laughing. He sighed in defeat. "I just wish you put some fridge here, because now I feel thirsty."

"I got much better than fridge!" Franky boasted, then he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a tiny robot appeared and served them some cola.

"Wooow! Coool! It's a robot! " \\(*Q*)/ Chopper and Usopp's eyes sparkled and mouth is drooling. They are easily amazed by small things.

"Yohohohoho! I hope you got beautiful women in their panties. Yohohohoho!" Brook said.

"Sorry bro! There's no such thing." He apologized.

"How about Franky in his underwear?" Usopp said while giggling in a not-so-good-way-and-reason.

"Yohoho, I mean at least this car will make everyone happy!" Brook concluded.

"Of course! I'll just ask Sanji-bro if he needs a ride." He dialed Sanji's number. He answered the phone.

"Oi, Franky?"

"Yo, bro! It was a SUPER morning!"

"Cut the crap."

"Wanna us to fetch you?"

"I'm in the school already."

"Oi, Sanji! Franky invented a SUPER car, we're riding on it now!" Usopp said with a happy voice.

"Yeah, it's sad you're in the school already. It also have cotton candy!" Chopper giggled.

"I feel bad for you, bro." Franky in sad voice.

"Oh really? I actually feel good for myself! Just enjoy the ride."

Sanji ended the phone call. I'm sure it is one of his weird fucking invention. I'm glad I arrived early this morning. I don't want the ladies saw me getting outside that shit. Sanji thought, felt very grateful. He then continued walking when he saw bunch of ladies, and of course, the usual thing happened. Flirt with them.

"Sanji-bro ended the call." Franky stated.

"Maybe he's jealous?" Chopper said innocently wondering.

"Try to call Robin!" Usopp suggested.

"You're right, Long-nose-bro!" He dialed Robin's number.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Nico Robin!" Franky greeted.

"Robin! You won't believe this! Franky invented a --" Usopp excitedly told her but was cut off.

"No." Robin answered.

*toot* toot* *toot*

"She said NO, then she hanged up?! She didn't heard the exciting part yet!" Usopp said in disappointment.

"Robin-san might not want to be fetched, Yohohoho!" Brook said.

"But why?" Chopper asked. "It's nice to be fetched especially with this car!" He added as his eyes sparkled.

"She really got no taste when it comes to awesomeness." Usopp's thumb touches his nose. He posed like his an awesome person.

"How about Zoro?!" Chopper requested excitedly, but before they could dialed his number, suddenly, Franky's phone rang. He received a message.

From: Zoro

To: Franky

Whatever you are up to, exclude me in the list.

Everyone peeked on the new message. "Seriously? This guy has no fun." Usopp said, disappointed to his friend. "And how the heck he know we're about to call him?!" He added in horror when he realized that Zoro texted them before they could tell him about the SUPER car invention of Franky.

"Yohohoho, maybe we should head to Luffy-kun's house now." Brook suggested.

"Yeah, right! He's missing the fun already!" Usopp yelled.

"Yay!" Chopper jumped in excitement.

"That's the best idea, bro! Let's do this! SUPEEER!"

Franky speed up the car and was gone to nowhere. The people who saw the exterior design of the car sweatdropped on their heads as it is like a festival float with a robot theme, but a little smaller than the usual float.

Zoro was in front of their house, leaning on his grey Maserati car. He just received a message from Sanji and Robin. He opened Robin's message first.

From: Nico Robin

To: Mr. Roronoa Zoro

I just got a call from Franky. He got a new invention, I guess.

From: Mr. Roronoa Zoro

To: Nico Robin

Thanks for telling.

From: Nico Robin

To: Mr. Roronoa Zoro

No problem.

From: Mr. Roronoa Zoro

To: Nico Robin

[Zoro's typing: Want me to fetch you?]

He's about to click the SEND button, but he remembered something.

"You're my friend."

His eyes darken and decided to delete the message he typed. He then create a new conversation and texted Franky.

To: Franky

Whatever you are up to, exclude me in the list.

After sending the message, he read the message from Sanji.

From: Swirly Eyebrow/Ero-Cook/Nosebleed

To: Marimo/Algae-head/Muscle-head

I heard Franky got a new car, you better go with them. Don't get lost!

Zoro felt a tick on his head. He immediately deleted Sanji's message. My phone is stained with his dirty message. What a trash.

"Oi, Zoro. Let's go." Perona yelled as she exited from the house's gate. Zoro drives Perona in her school everyday. If you're wondering how he got to places without being lost, he got GPS that tells the WRONG direction. Why? Because Zoro follows his instinct not the GPS. Mihawk spent money for the customization of WRONG GPS. Zoro doesn't know about it of course!

"Next time, buy a car!" Zoro said as he entered his car.

"I don't even know how to drive!" Perona sat on the passenger's seat.

"Ask your boyfriend." He started the engine.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a boyfriend!" Perona said.

"Isn't Absalom your boyfriend?" He's driving now.

"Wh-what?! That's the most disgusting thing I ever heard!" She shouted.

"Then, take driving lessons! I'm not a driver."

"But you look more like a driver than a student." Perona pouted, crossed her arms and lean on the seat.

"You know, I'm visualizing a pink-haired woman walking 5 kilometers to school." Zoro is still focused on driving.

"Zoro, you looked great today!" Perona laughed after.

Zoro frowned. "Whatever."

Ace is currently placing his things in his bag. Each time he put a school supply, he's attention always shifted to the red scarf hanging on the coat stand. Do I have to bring that, too? He scratched his head. Oh well, I think it's not a problem if I do. He walked through the coat stand and grabbed the scarf.

"Luffy, let's go!" Ace shouted from the living room. He then took his backpack.

"Here I go!" Luffy slide his feet on the railing of their stairs and safely landed on the floor.

"Drive safely, Ace." Makino reminded. Ace waved to Makino as he proceed to the door. Luffy then took his bag.

"Cook lot of meat for dinner!" Luffy grinned, then he followed Ace. "Wait for me, Ace!" Makino smiled as she saw Luffy jumped to Ace's back and clasp his arms in his neck. Ace tried to free from him. She's happy to see their bonds. She's happy doing her job.

"Yo, Ace. Why you got scarf?" Luffy tilted his head and crossed his arms.

"I don't know. This scarf seems to be calling my name." Ace laughed.

"That's weird." Luffy stated. "Maybe it's a..."

"Mystery scarf." Ace concluded.

"Ow, you know about that?! That's cool. Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. Ace smirked.

Ace and Luffy was about to open the car's door, but was stop when something caught their attention.

"I think there's much cooler than the mystery scarf!" Luffy's eyes were dazzling and his shaking in excitement.

Ace laughed. I think I'll be driving alone to school today. He thought.

[In The Holy Land's Academy]

"Thanks for the ride Sabo!" Koala cheerfully said. Sabo just opened the door of the car to let her out.

"Next time try to disturb Ace! I'm not the only one who got car here." Sabo pouted.

"Okay~" She answered. "I'll be going now, drive safely to your school!" She wore her backpack and ran towards the school gate.

"Wa-wait, Koala!" Sabo called her. Koala stopped and turned back to him. She's confused.

"I forgot to give you something." He opened the door of the backseat and grabbed his bag. Koala, who is currently froze on her place, blushed and wondered what it is he forgot to give. Is he going to give me flowers? But it is impossible. Maybe a chocolate or a... love letter! Her face flushed and shaked her head to erase those fantasies.

Sabo found the 'thing' and grinned to Koala. "Here you go!"

Koala looked at the 'thing' Sabo's handing her. Her bangs hid her eyes and out of a sudden, she pinched Sabo's cheeks and stretched it in and out.

"Saaaaabooooo!!! How many times do I have to tell you!!! Stop teasing me!!!" She madly said.

"Showwie..." ("Sorry...") Sabo said unclearly. Students entering the Academy sweatdropped on the scene and some girls are shrieking because of seeing Sabo in their campus. He's quite popular.

Meanwhile, Eucalyptus leaves and a big box of Koala's March are scattered on the grounds.

[A/N: I decided. The name in "From" is the name of the sender in the receiver's contacts. The name "To" is the name of the receiver in the sender's contact. The "To" is not visible in the receiver, i just put it there for you to know. Hohoho!]


	3. Chapter 3-First Day Hype!

**A/N:** I realized that some of the characters are OOC. I also changed some of their physical features, so please forgive me. I just work on it based on my imagination, so please! Hohoho!

Sorry for wrong grammars or spellings!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoro just arrived in New World Academy after accompanying Perona in her school. She didn't like attending the same school with Zoro, so she enrolled herself in other prestigious Academy. Unexpectedly, after parking his car, a weird vehicle parked beside his. It almost occuppied two parking area for a single car. No need to ask who owns that out-of-this-world thing. He walked towards the Freshmen's building without looking back. He sensed that something bad will happen.

"Zorooo!" A raven-haired man said as he exited the vehicle. Zoro got goosebumps upon hearing his name. He continued walking.

"I think he didn't hear you, Luffy." Usopp said.

"Zoro is not just blind, but also deaf?" He tilted he's head.

"Oi, Zorooo!" Chopper cried.

"Yo, Zoro! Let's take a picture with Franky's car as background!" Luffy ran towards Zoro, but he prentended he didn't hear anything.

"Yoohoo! Zoroooooo!" Luffy called, but Zoro walked faster. He is really persistent.

"Zoro, you walk too fast!" Luffy is now beside him. He is surprised and started running. Luffy laughed, he thought they are playing.

"Shishishi! Yey! I'm the 'it'!" Luffy cheered. Usopp facepalmed. "No, you're not, Luffy! It just seems that Zoro doesn't want to participate!" Usopp yelled.

"Ow!" Luffy stopped for a moment. "But this will be fun! Shishishi!" He laughed and looked back to Zoro. He's running now in the field. (The parking lot is a bit far from the school building. You have to crossed the circular field to go to any building.) "Yosh! Now let's take pictures!" He do some stretchings and started running after Zoro. "Zoro, wait for me! Let's take pictures!"

"Shut up!" Zoro yelled back and ran for his dignity.

Meanwhile, Sanji is in the school grounds when he noticed the green-headed man coming his way. After him is a smiling faced idiot, who is enjoying what ever the heck they are doing. He just shrugged and blocked Zoro's way.

"Get out of my way, Swirly!" Zoro yelled.

"If I don't?" Sanji asked. His hands are inside his pockets.

"You'll regret it later!" Zoro is about to reached Sanji's spot.

"Oi, Sanji! Stopped Zoro! We're going to take pictures with Franky's car! Shishishi!" Luffy waved to Sanji. His body trembled and yelled back. "Who's idiot will ever want that?!"

"We are!" Luffy cheered. Upon hearing that, Sanji froze and out of the blue, he is beside Zoro, running. "Are you also running for your dignity?" Zoro snickered.

"Shut up, Marimo!" He shouted.

"Oi, Sanji--" Luffy is still after them.

"Don't you ever include me with your crazy stuffs!" Sanji looked back and cried.

"I told ya!" Zoro laughed.

Everyone in the school grounds looked over them. Some are happy. Some are confused. Some are daydreaming. Some are irritated.

"What a scene to caught everyone's attention." A red, spiky haired man said.

"Wanna make some scene too?" A blonde, long haired man with a mask asked.

"Nah. Save it for later." The red, spiky haired said. He started walking.

"Okay then..." the blonde replied and followed him together with other men.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[In the Administration Building]

An orange haired girl with a to-die-for body just finished settling her schedules. She is now on the ground floor with books on her arm. She took her phone from her bag to check the time.

"7:15 am. I still got forty-five minutes before my first class." She sighed. She placed her phone on her books unconsciously. She heard some ruckus coming from the second floor, down to the ground floor, but she didn't mind. She's about to leave in the building when she remembered that she have to fix her hair. Maybe I should have to do some retouch. Better to check the restroom, where it is again? She faced her back when... *bumped!!!*

The orange-haired girl fell on the floor. Her books are scattered. She felt her butt hurt. "Awww."

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming." A guy covered with a red scarf reached his hand to help her stand. The woman scowled and hit the hand of the man using the back of her hand.

"Is your eyes in your ass?!" She cried out in anger. She helped herself stand.

"Woah, that's unexpected from a babe like you!" The man sniggered. The woman rolled her eyes and started picking up her books. He helped her with those stuffs. One book is remaining and they touched it at the same time. They accidentally stared on each others eyes.

She got big, chocolate brown eyes. How cute. He thought.

He got slightly slanted, ruby-colored eyes. That's rare. She thought.

"Girlssss! I found him! Ace-kun!" A blonde-woman shrieked and a bunch of women came from nowhere.

Ace got back from his senses took the book and the hand of the woman. This scarf doesn't helped at all! He placed the books in his arms and started running with the woman. The orange-haired girl tried to free herself from the man's grip, but stopped when she realized that a group of shrieking women is after them.

She was surprised and confused. "You-You are..." The woman used her free hand to cover her mouth in disbelief.

Oh man! This girl is gonna freak out too! I just wished that I am not that popular! He thought. What am I gonna do if she know that I'm...

"...a pervert!" The woman shouted to him. Ace's eyes widen. "Wh-what?!" He can't believe that someone called him a pervert! And how that idea came to her mind. He just ignored her wrong accusation when he saw a room where they can hide from them.

Her back is touching the back door while she is pressed in Ace's chest. He is peeking outside to check if they lost them somehow. Seeing and hearing no signs of them, he closed the door and sighed in relief. He is not even aware that the orange-haired got stucked between the door and his well-sculptured body.

From the back of Ace, they heard a man clearing his throat. "Ace? What are you doing--" Ace faced the person who is talking. This resulted to exposed the woman from the people inside the room.

"--there? Seriously? With a girl, here?" The blonde with sleepy-looked eyes sniggered. Her eyes widen when she finally sighted the surroundings. It was a combination of white and brown color. There's a large mirror. Below the mirror are white washbowls. Cubicles in wooden color and... and... men peeing on urinals! And all of them are staring at her! A flush crept up her face.

"Why you bring a woman in Males restroom?" A short, brown-haired man asked.

"Eh?" Ace flinched, opened the door and looked at the sign. "It's a male s restroom!" He laughed.

Her teeth and fists clenched upon hearing the man's reaction. In a snap, her fist landed on the man's head which surprised everyone inside the 'room'. "Isn't it obvious?! You really a pervert!" A vein popped out of her neck.

"Stop calling me a pervert, because I'm not!" Ace pouted while holding his head painfully.

"Liar! How dare you dragged me here, of all places!" Then she added another bump on his head. Everyone again is surprised. She noticed that they are still staring at her and turned her head to them. She gave them a if-you-don't-get-out-of-here-you're-so-damn-dead glare while surrounded with dark aura. They shaked in fear and in just a snap of fingers, they are all gone. Only her, the scarf man, the blonde and brown haired man remained.

She looked to scarfed man and pointed a finger to him, her other hand is resting on her hip. He is currently rubbing his head to ease the pain. "I just wanted to tell you that I studied Kung Fu, Taekwondo, Karate, and all types of Martial arts! I also know how to hold a dagger or to pull a trigger! So, don't dare to do anything bad at me or you'll face the consequences!" She looked down at him because he has slumped down on the floor lately. The man grimaced (though his face is covered), he became aware of the other two's presence and turned his attention to them.

"Yo, Marco, Haruta! You're still here!" He cheerfully threw his hand in the air and greeted them.

"Oi! Did you ever listened to me?!" The woman hitted his head repeatedly with an unclenched hand, but he doesn't seem hurt at all and he didn't even dare to listen to her. He's focused to his friends.

"Yeah, wanna see you beaten up." Marco said. He is sitting on the space near the washbowls.

"We just want to make sure you'll not be eaten alive." Haruta shifted his eyes from his friend to the woman.

"Why are you looking at me?!" She reacted hysterically.

"You're too loud for a girl." Ace laughed at her. She kicked him and he shouted in pain. His two friends mocked at him. She rolled her eyes and looked for her books which is properly arranged on the floor beside Ace. She then searched for her phone. "Now where's my phone?!" She questioned him.

"I don't know. I don't remember picking up a phone." He pouted (his face is hidden).

"What do you mean by that?! You lost my phone!" She didn't asked, but concluded.

"Huh?!" He was shocked. "It's not my fault!" He defended himself.

"I didn't say it was your fault! What I'm saying is that I am blaming you!" She put a hand on her hip and the another one remained on her side.

"Isn't it just the same?" Marco sweatdropped.

The woman grabbed Ace's collar and began hauling him throughout the males restroom.

"Oi!" Ace complained.

"Help me searched for my phone, you..."

"I'm not a pervert!" Ace shouted.

"Is it there?" She asked him as she search beside the vending machine.

"Not here." He rose from looking under the bench.

"Where it might be?! We already searched everywhere!" She crossed her arms on her chest and her eyebrows met. He looked at her and scowled. How will he ever knew? Right? He's a bit guilty, actually. He know it is somehow his fault. He sat down on the bench to think a better plan and as he slumped on the chair, TA-da! An idea came into his awesome brain.

"Call your phone. You can use mine, maybe someone saw it and picked it up." He took his phone from the pocket of his pants and handed it to her.

"I knew it! Your brain is really on your ass!" She teased.

"Just take it and call your phone, you don't have to thank me." He smirked.

She gave him a whatever look and took his phone. She's surprised to see the model. "Oh my! Is this your liver?!" She said in amazement.

"Wh-what?! What are you saying?! I'm not going to sell my organs just to buy the newest model of iPhone!" He defended.

She laughed. "Yeah, I'm just kidding." She opened the phone and realized that it needed a password. She's about to hand it to him.

"FIREFIST. All caps, no space." He said. He rested his back on the wall while his head is under his arms. He sat crossed legs.

"Is it fine to tell me that?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah, everyone knows it after all." He laughed.

"Then why bother put password on it?!" He doesn't really make sense, she thought.

"Because it's cool!" He put his one arm forward and thumbs up. She just gave him a boring look and started typing the password. She saw three boys in his screen. A raven haired with freckles, a blonde with a missing tooth and another raven with a scar. She wondered if they are his little brothers because they are so cute. They are all smiling. She realized that she's staring at the screen for too long. She snapped back from reality and started dialing her number.

"Hello?" A woman from the other line answered the phone.

"Oh, thank goodness you accepted the call!" She sighed in relief.

"I see. This is your phone, right?" Her voice is very gentle.

"Ye-yes! You know, I really have to get it back." She told her.

"I understand. Actually, I'm heading on the SC Office to report this missing phone. Can we just meet there?" She requested.

"Yes, of course! Thank you very much!" She seems much better.

"No problem." She shortly replied.

The orange haired girl ended the call with a smile on her face. It seems that she still got luck for this day despite what happened. She is very grateful that such honest people still exist. She knew that generations got worse and worse as time passed by.

"Looks like you got good news there, so, who's the culprit?" Ace smirked as he opened his eyes after noticing that the conversation is over. Nami frowned because of his coolness after what he has done to her this morning.

"She's not the culprit, you are!" Upon saying this, he just laughed at her which irritated her more.

"Where will you meet?" He stand up from sitting and stretched his back and arms.

"She said she's heading to the SC Office." She placed her index finger under her chin and her eyes looked upward. This expression of her made her look like she is thinking. After all, she really is, since she doesn't know where that SC Office can be located. She is just new in this academy.

"Really? What a coincidence. I'm about to go there." Nami stared at him with her lips slightly opened. She blinked her eyes several times. Now, what's the business of this man in the SC Office? She wanted to ask, but she ignored the idea and asked him to lead the way instead since she didn't know where it is. They started walking together, but the masculine man is ahead of her. She can't help but get bothered by his scarf covering his face. It has been there since the beginning, so she started wondering about his looks. Maybe his face is so troublesome that even himself can't look at it on the mirror. He might have a thick scattered eyebrows, a flat nose with blackheads, a dry lips and got lot of pimples on his oily, rough face. A cloud from her head suddenly appeared when she imagined his looks. Pity on him. Nami sighed for this thought. But, he's rich! I think some plastic surgery can help him gain his confidence on showing his face.

"Yeah, I think it will help." Nami whispered unconciously as she nodded her head repeatedly, eyes closed. Her thumb and index finger is on her chin. She didn't even know that Ace is glancing at his back everytime he heard her making a small sound. What is this girl thinking? Ace asked on his mind with a sweatdrop on his head.

"Oi, we are already here." Ace stopped from walking and open the door of SC Office.

He didn't even knock before he enter? How rude. She thought then followed him inside.

"Good morning, Ace-kun!" A blue-haired girl greeted him. She is currently arranging some documents.

"Good morning too, Vivi-chan! He greeted back.

His eyes then met the raven-haired woman's, who is currently reading a book on her desk. She smiled at him as a greeting. He smiled back, though it is not visible through his lips, he's eyes telling it so.

"Yo, Ace! Long time no see!" The blonde man from the restroom said. He's on a sofa, sitting comfortably with his feet on the table. Beside him is the brown-haired man who is jotting down notes.

"We just saw each other, Marco!" He stared at him with a boring looked.

Marco laughed at his reaction and noticed the orange-haired girl. "Oh, you're still with her?" He pointed out the woman.

She realized that this guy with a weird hairstyle is talking about her. "I'm here to get my phone." She calmly said.

Robin stopped from reading and looked to the woman. "Oh, I see, you're the owner. I'm the one who picked up your phone." She smiled to her gently.

"I'm so grateful--" She smiled and clasped her hands on her chest. She saw the name plate [Nico Robin, SC Secretary] of the woman on her desk. "--Robin-san!~"

"I placed it on Ace-kun's desk." She replied sweetly.

"Huh? Why on mine?" Ace asked confusingly. He tilted his head.

"I realized that the number used to call the phone is yours." She answered.

He scratched his head. Nico Robin really got good memories. He thought. He wished he also got that super power, though it is not even a super power. He then proceeded to his desk. She followed him since it is said that it was on his table. Now, it make sense. I wonder what's his position in student council. He might be the coffee boy. Yeah, that's right. A rude, confident and troublesome man like him doesn't fit in the Student Council. Impossible. They are now at the end of the room where a messy desk and a coffee maker can be found. He turned to the coffee maker. She was right, she thought.

"Wanna have some?" He offered.

"No, thanks. I just want my phone back." She said impatienly.

He left the coffee maker for a while to finished its job on making coffee. He walked through the messy desk. On the chair of the desk is a pastel yellow coat and a red necktie hanging. On the desk, it was all in mess. It's hard to tell what are the things or rather trashes are in there.

"Is that yours?" She asked.

"Yups." He answered proudly.

"So, how many junk shops are competing for your desk?" She teased.

Vivi, Robin and Haruta snorted upon hearing those words. Marco slammed the table in happiness. This made him frowned.

"I told you, Ace, clean your table." Marco said, while his laughters is slowly fading. He just ignored the teasing and look for the girl's phone.

"You can sit for a moment while I'm looking for it." He told her in a low tone. He didn't want to ask Robin where on his table she placed it because he knew that they will just continue on teasing him about it. Meanwhile, she just gave him a boring look and sit on the chair at the front of his desk. She then watched him as he cleaned up his pile of trash. After few minutes of segragating the important to not important, it is now a BIT presentable. She also saw his flipped name plate. [Portgas D. Ace, SC President] Wait? Seriously? This guy is the President? I sense that this school will lead to a massive destruction! But wait a second, Portgas D. Ace? It sounds familiar though.

"Robin-chan, are you sure you left it on my desk?" Ace shouted.

"Yeah, inside your desk's drawer." Robin chuckled.

"What?! Why don't you told me earlier?!" He is not really mad. He's just annoyed that he wasted his time cleaning his table.

"If I told you, you're table might be a mess forever, don't you think?" She giggled.

Ace sighed in defeat. He opened his drawer and found her phone there. "Here you go, Miss--uhm--"

"Nami." The orange-haired said.

"Here you go, Nami-san." He smirked and handed her the phone.

"Ace-kun, I just want to remind you about your coffee." Vivi yelled.

"Oh, shit! I forgot!" He ran through the coffee maker.

"By the way Ace-kun, don't forget to button your shirt and to wear your coat and necktie. Your grandfather won't be happy to see you around like that." Robin reminded.

"Take note, Ace. There'll be a meeting this afternoon. Don't try to escape." Marco warned him.

"Ace, Sabo said he can't contact you. He texted me that you wait for him before going to our class." Haruta informed him.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Ace raised and waved his hand.

Nami sweatdropped with the reminders. Is he really that irresponsible? She thought. When she realized she doesn't have to stay too long, she got up and prepare to leave. "I'll be leaving now, thanks Robin-chan for giving back my phone." She smiled as she walked in Robin's desk. "No problem, Nami-san." She said politely. "Eh?" Confused why she know her name. The raven-haired noticed this. "I heard it while you're talking with Ace-kun." "Ohw..." she murmured.

"Are you going now, Nami-san?" Ace walked back to his seat with a cup of coffee on his hand and while removing the scarf from his face.

"Yeah, aren't you listening?" Nami turned her head behind her. She saw a familiar, good-looking face, not the one she is imagining lately. He's completely different from what she is imagining before! He is currently sipping his coffee while reading something. "Eh? Do we met before?" She asked. "Hm? In the restroom?" He answered without thinking deeply. "That's not what I mean!" A vein popped out from her head.

"You met on a restroom? How come it happen?" Vivi asked in confusion. Nami, being embarrassed about that thing, flushed and laughed nervously. "No, we didn't! Ha-ha-ha." She placed her hand in front of her mouth and waved it back and forth.

"But we saw you inside the males restroom this morning." Haruta said calmly. This resulted for Nami to want to hit the man, but he's too far from her. She thought he's a quiet person. Lesson learned: Never trust even a beansprout. "Just shut up!" Nami was now like a wild cat. Ace and Marco laughed at her. Vivi's face flushed upon proving that a girl entered a males territory, while Robin chuckled as usual. Nami, felt being so humiliated, take big, lud steps through the door. She's gripping her bag tightly because of irritation. She grabbed the doorknob and give Haruta a deadly glare. He sensed her staring at him even he's focusing on writing. He raised his hand without shifting his eyes to the woman and formed a peace sign. Nami frowned and went outside the office.

"You're really a good teaser Ace-kun! Now she's mad at you." Vivi blamed.

Ace continued laughing. "That's okay. She's always mad. I'm used to it."

"That fast?" Vivi asked, but received no answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Those guys, how dare them to laughed at me? I hope I'll never see them again!" Nami hoped so. She is currently walking too fast. "But I think I already saw that Ace's face. I just can't remember where and when." She stopped from walking and think for a moment. "Ah, nevermind. Maybe on some wanted posters!" And she continued walking through the Freshmen's building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[In Student Council Office]

Sabo entered the room and saw no one inside except Ace who's still unfinished drinking his coffee. He's working on some papers.

"I'm surprised you can work without me!" Sabo snickered. He placed his bag on the sofa. He then headed toward Ace. His brother smirked at him. He sit on the chair in front of his table and looked at the thing he is busy doing.

"Autograph?!" Now, he's even more surprised. "I thought you're doing important works!" He facepalmed.

Ace laughed at him. "Yeah, this is important!" He continued signing autograph while sipping coffee. "I put all the paper works on your table. Read and sign that for me." He commanded. Sabo frowned and looked at his table. Now, that's what we call work. He stared at his desk half-lidded. He's really used to his brother's laziness.

"Next time, Ace, I'll be kicking you out to your position." He said then scratched his head.

"I'm looking forward to it, Sabo!" Ace grinned then slammed his hands on the table with a pen on his right hand. "Okay, I'm done. Let's attend the first class." They stood up, get their backpack and closed the SC Office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
